The Do's And Don'ts Of Living With The Cast Of YGO
by Paradox Of Life
Summary: Feel free to suggest something! Various and funny rules about living with the guys and girls. Pink paint is not allowed when Atem is around. Do not sew Seto into a dog-suit and refuse to get him out of it. Adult manga is now banned in the house & more!
1. The First 20

**_The Do's and Don'ts of Living With the Cast Of Yu-Gi-Oh_**

_Cast involved:_

_Yami, Yugi, Atem, Marik, Malik (Melvin), Autumn, Satu, Me (Shadow), Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus, Zorc, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Mr. Moto, Duke Devlin, Seto, Seth (more to come)_

_I will post these 20 at a time ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Rule 1: <em>Never attempt to play Operation in front of Yugi, Ryou or Marik.  
>(They will completely flip out and Items will fly)<br>(Yami was so not happy with my choice of party games)

_Rule 2: _Do not touch your nose with your tongue.  
>(I have never seen the others so disgusted in my entire life)<br>(Who knew that Autumn had that long of a tongue?)  
>(Yami made tons of comments about her tongue, all of which cannot and will not be repeated)<p>

_Rule 3: _When bored, never take a squirt gun filled with glue, spray people and then cover them with feathers and sing the chicken song. **BAD IDEA!  
><strong>(Seto was never so ticked in his entire life)  
>(Tristan is still scared of glue)<p>

_Rule 4: _The limbo is not a good idea.  
>(Never seen Malik bend over backwards before)<br>(I swear I heard **something** crack)

_Rule 5: _Puppies are never allowed in Seto's office.  
>(Man, was he so ticked when his papers were shredded)<br>(I told him she'd make a great paper-shredder)  
>(He banned me from playing Duel Monsters with the holographic projectors for a month. A MONTH!)<p>

_Rule 6: _**NEVER** tape 'kick me' to the back of a spectral or human (though how it stuck to Bakura's back I'll never know…)  
>(Satu didn't accept my apology)<br>(I was grounded for a month)  
>(Yami thought it was hilarious and kept kicking everyone)<br>(Kicking a spectral is just…weird)

_Rule 7: _Always bring a brush for your hair.  
>(You do <strong>NOT<strong> want Malik or Bakura to help you in that area)

_Rule 7.5: _Don't resort to letting any evil guy brush your hair.  
>(You'll end up looking like a female Malik…or Bakura. Dangerously sexy, but scary)<p>

_Rule 8: _Pink paint is not allowed when Atem is around.  
>(Yugi's grandpa got me cleaning it off the floors for a week)<br>(Seth's face never looked so great!)

_Rule 9: _Jurassic Park movies are now forbidden also.  
>(Man, Mokuba flipped out when he watched that)<br>(Malik never screamed higher in his entire life)  
>(Autumn, Satu, Yami and Yugi thought that was hilarious)<p>

_Rule 10: _Never buy Zorc a goldfish.  
>(He gets attached quickly)<br>(The fish died of suffocation from lack of water)

_Rule 11: _Never attempt to watch James Bond.  
>(Ryou thought he was Bond for over two weeks. We kept getting freaked when he appeared in our bedrooms-doors locked. I was fine with it, hhough ^^;)<br>(Pegasus couldn't stop humming the theme songs)

_Rule 12: _Alcohol + Yami = STRANGE SIGHTS  
>(Man, I've never seen a Pharaoh's butt shake so wildly)<br>(The hospital kept him in the Med-Bay for 24 hours)  
>(Autumn could only stare)<br>(I got slapped for counting how many abs he had while he was 'modeling' on the table)

_Rule 13:_ Never give Satu anything shiny.  
>(She will go collect every Millennium Item)<br>(And proceed to unlock all their powers to unknowingly destroy the world)  
>(All while sitting on a table with them floating around her head and saying 'shiny')<p>

_Rule 14: _Do not sew Seto into a dog-suit and refuse to get him out of it.  
>(He will KILL you)<br>(Joey thanked me later for avenging him)  
>(The pictures sold for tons on Ebay)<p>

_Rule 15: _Mokuba is not old enough for a girlfriend.  
>(Poor kid came home crying after she kissed him)<br>(He declared himself gay shortly afterwards)  
>(Bakura started hitting on him)<br>(Mokuba stopped being gay rather fast)

_Rule 16: _Never curl Pegasus' hair.  
>(Though it scarily suited him)<br>(He started wearing dresses)  
>(I straightened it again quickly)<br>(He's fine now)

_Rule 17: _Butterflies are banned from being brought inside the house.  
>(We didn't know Malik was terrified of them)<br>(Satu managed to peel him off the roof several hours after it had been removed)

_Rule 18: _Don't attempt to insult Seto in another language.  
>(He's a walking talking freakin' bilingual dictionary!)<br>(If it's bad enough, he'll insult you in a language you don't know, and refuse to translate till you kiss his feet)

_Rule 19: _Adult manga is now banned in the house.  
>(We caught several nameless people attempting to reenact certain scenes)<br>(Autumn joined in)  
>(All manga was immediately burnt)<br>(Atem threatened to send me to the Shadow Realm if I even got within 20ft of his collection)

_Rule 20: _Never, under any circumstance, give Mokuba coffee.  
>(He will total everything and anything around him)<br>(We now have a bomb shelter in the backyard, just in case it happens again)  
>(Zorc wanted to recruit him)<p>

* * *

><p>Next 20 to be uploaded soon!<p> 


	2. The Bottom 20

**_The Do's and Don'ts of Living With the Cast Of Yu-Gi-Oh_**

_Cast involved:_

_Yami, Yugi, Atem, Marik, Malik (Melvin), Autumn, Satu, Me (Shadow), Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus, Zorc, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Mr. Moto, Duke Devlin, Seto, Seth, Noa, Kisara (more to come)_

_I will post these 20 at a time ^^_

_Part 2_

_Rules 25, 28, 29 (edited slightly) and 33 written by Candyassgoth. Thanks Candy!_

_Another note: Yami and Atem are NOT the same person in this fic! Yes, I know they are really, and I do not support Monarchshipping (I think that's the right one), but in this, Yami is no memories and "modern", Atem is with memories and "ancient". Ditto with Seto and Seth._

* * *

><p><em>Rule 21: <em>Never teach Yugi to shave.  
>(Especially never let Atem teach him)<br>(Poor guy now has a fear of knives. Especially sharp ones)

_Rule 22: _Pegasus is terrified by porn. Go figure.  
>(It gave me a reason to put a blocker on the group's computer finally)<p>

_Rule 23: _Malik loves chocolate. So much so that he will blow up the shop to get it.**  
><strong>(Seto refused to pay for the 26th shop he blew up)  
>(Malik managed to find a way to stop the chocolate getting burnt the 18th time round)<p>

_Rule 24: _Anime conventions. Not a good place to lose a baby panda named Yugi.  
>(We had Shinigami from Bleach and other various shows searching for him from the rooftops)<br>(We kept finding too many YGO cosplayers dressed as Yugi)  
>(Yami finally got tired of running around, went to buy something to eat, and found Yugi at a "Little Kuriboh" stand. Go figure)<p>

_Rule 25: _Never hang Provocative posters of The Black Luster Soldier around the house.  
>(No one ever stared so hard in their life at Grandpa before)<br>(Which caused temporary blindness to everyone)  
>(Because Grandpa + Black Luster Soldier + naked + Chocolate syrup= permanent emotional and sanity scarring)<br>(Yugi and Mokuba still refuse to open their eyes)

_Rule 26: _Yami doesn't care if Yugi is considered the most gorgeous baby panda to have ever graced our miserable planet. Leave. Him. Alone.  
>(WTF are you <strong>doing<strong>? -Yami)  
>(Um...feeding Yugi? -Me)<br>(THEN WHY, FOR THE LOVE OF OSIRIS, ARE YOU FEEDING HIM **_BAMBOO? _**-Yami (obviously))  
>(Because he's a baby panda, duh.)<p>

_Rule 27: _Twilight books and movies are forbidden.  
>(Yugi was convinced that Yami was a vampire)<br>(Just cause he had no reflection and no one else could see him)  
>(Throwing glitter at Yami does not make him sparkle. It just makes him mad)<p>

_Rule 28: _Never practice Witchcraft around Tristan  
>(Yami tried it)<br>(He was suddenly interruped by a flash of pointy hair and a blazing light)  
>(He now still smells like smoke, his hair is charred, and not to mention his leather outfits are completely melted)<p>

_Rule 29: _Monopoly is banned.  
>(Shadow Dice have a habit of biting fingers)<br>(Bakura tried to hold up the bank. I was not happy with Ryou not stopping him from getting the knife)  
>(Jail was constantly full of Joey, Tristan, Yami, Bakura and Malik)<p>

_Rule 30: _Melvin is a great mechanic. He just gets impatient easily.  
>(The first time Shadow caught him tinkering with the oven, then he got mad at it and banished it to the Shadow Realm)<br>(Yami had to get it back from said Shadow Realm)  
>(The oven works better than ever!)<p>

_Rule 31: _Seto is NOT _ever_ allowed sugar.  
>(He had a Rainbow Slushy and went <strong>nuts<strong>.)  
>(Mokuba ended up paying for the damages to the stall)<br>(Autumn got the whole thing on video)

_Rule 32: _Doodling on Duke's face while he's sleeping is fun.  
>(Especially as he doesn't give a damn, as long as it looks good)<br>(He doesn't dig the butterfly look though)  
>(However if Serenity does it he's fine with it)<p>

_Rule 33: _Never anger Bakura and Melvin in a room with only one exit and no windows.  
>(Joey did)<br>(He now knows what it feels like to be a dart board)  
>(Not fun)<p>

_Rule 34: _Yami **DOES** look good in a tutu! If you see one in a shop, buy it for him. He will love you for it. (Not literally).  
>(And he is really good at ballet)<br>(He was declared a poofter)  
>(Then he announced he actually <em>is<em> gay. Autumn was disappointed but they're working it out)

_Rule 35: _Ryou is not allowed to do the laundry. Not unless you want pink shirts.  
>(Bakura still can't bleach them enough to get rid of the pink)<br>(Marik loved it, said it was sexy)  
>(So did Pegasus o.o)<p>

_Rule 36: _Noa cannot turn people to stone.  
>(He tried)<br>(Satu couldn't figure out what he was doing for half an hour staring at her)  
>(He went to bed with a migrane)<p>

_Rule 37: _A fluffed pillow **is** foolproof!  
>(Seth tried it)<br>(Atem was panicking for hours once he discovered his High Priest was missing)  
>(Seth turned up with a bunch of flowers and was blushing madly as he gave them to Kisara. He was promptly forgiven once Atem got sneaky photos for future blackmail)<p>

_Rule 38: _Never let the YGO Cast read any shipping fics.  
>(Yugi and Yami still can't look at each other without blushing madly)<br>(Seth has declared that there is nothing between him and Atem, and that anything that did happen would be considered almost incest since they're cousins)  
>(Not surprisingly, Marik and Melvin were fine with their shipping ideas)<p>

_Rule 39: _Bakura is very ticklish. Especially his feet.  
>(Ryou decided to see if his Yami was ticklish in the same spots as him)<br>(He was)  
>(Bakura now refuses to take off his shoes. Even for the shower o.e)<p>

_Rule 40: _Zorc loves being scratched behind the horns.  
>(It's a dog thing)<br>(He almost melts into a puddle of icky-smelling goo)  
>(No, we will not scratch the dragon-penis' horns, Zorc)<p>

* * *

><p>Next 20 to be uploaded soon!<p>

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! D:


	3. The Mid20's

**_[[[So sorry that this has been slow in uploading, my brain had a mental blank when it finally realized that I was about to finish the first semester of my uni course (now just finishing my 3rd last week) and poking my muse only got me bitten. Ouch. Plus I'm writing an Original Fic, but stupid Fictionpress won't let me log in to upload it!]]]_**

_EDITED: Free cookies to SerenePanic for pointing out my counting error! I had totally forgotten to check that!_

**_The Do's and Don'ts of Living With the Cast Of Yu-Gi-Oh_**

_Cast involved:_

_Yami, Yugi, Atem, Marik, Malik (Melvin), Autumn, Satu, Me (Shadow), Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus, Zorc, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Mr. Moto, Duke Devlin, Seto, Seth, Noa, Kisara (more to come)_

**_Part 3_**

_Rules 41, 44, 45, and 46 (slightly edited) written by Axl Howlett and ILoveMilkCHOCOLATE. Rules 51, 52 and 53 by Nightowl572, 54 by Kriss-uchiha, and 55 (edited) by randomgirl2011. Thanks to you all!_

Yami and Atem are NOT the same person in this fic! Yes, I know they are really, and I do not support Monarchshipping (I think that's the right one), but in this, Yami is no memories and "modern", Atem is with memories and "ancient". Ditto with Seto and Seth.

* * *

><p><em>Rule 41: <em>Don't leave Duke without any girls around.  
>(He loses it and tears the house apart looking for one)<br>(Shadow was NOT happy)

_Rule 42: _Don't take Malik to a pool and push him in.  
>(Turns out he can't swim)<br>(Yami spent the rest of our _short_ stay there running away from a PO'd madman)

_Rule 43: _Bakura + Ice skating = Oops.  
>(No sense of balance WHATSOEVER! -Mokuba)<br>(He crashed into at least 40 people, half of them fan girls)  
>(He now hates ice, and twitches strangely if you suggest going there again)<p>

_Rule 44: _Never ban coffee just to prevent Mokuba having any.  
>(Seto, Autumn, Shadow and Mokuba will proceed to try kill just about everyone)<br>(Yami doesn't even bother getting up in the mornings)

_Rule 45: _Don't let Ryou out of the house alone, even if he's just going down the street.  
>(The neighbors started complaining after the fifteenth fangirl stampede)<br>(Seto was ready to leave [or kill someone] once they spotted him too)

_Rule 46: _Lock the doors and windows at night.  
>(To keep Bakura, Zorc, Marik and Melvin from escaping and going on an evil rampage)<br>(Shadow now knows the cops at the station by name and takes donuts and first aid supplies to them whenever she has to pay the guy's bail)  
>(Yay for Seto being rich! [and easily swayed by Mokie])<p>

_Rule 47: _Bakura has a hat fetish.  
>(Especially the ones that let though the 'bat wings' of his hair)<br>(Shadow can't get him to take it off at all - only when he has a shower)  
>(and then it goes straight in the wash-or bin)<p>

_Rule 48: _Satu's hair is off-limits.  
>(Only a select few can touch it)<br>(Go near her with scissors and you might not live to regret it)

_Rule 49: _Don't lose Bakura during a snowstorm.  
>(Yami suggested either waiting for the snow to melt or grabbing a hairdryer)<br>(Marik ended up trying the Gaydar as Bakura had left it with Ryou...which worked o.O)

_Rule 50: _Never go into Autumn's bedroom.  
>(Seto did it once, just cause she told him not to)<br>(He didn't speak for a week after coming back out)

_Rule 51:_ Never EVER invite any of your friends over.  
>(Especially if they're fangirls)<br>(Guys will be glomped, and you'll be scraping fangirl guts off the walls for weeks)

_Rule 52: _Don't let any yamis near the refridgerator.  
>(It's a lot more flammable than you'd think)<br>(We're up to our fifth)

_Rule 53_: The game Twister is no longer allowed in the house.  
>(The last game ended rather abruptly when Marik and Melvin decided that they'd rather do...other things)<br>(Yugi and Mokuba are still scarred)

_Rule 54:_ "I've got a great idea, aibou!"  
>(If you hear this, RUN FAST AND FAR)<br>(There is now a ban on how much Yami can spend on chocolate syrup...let's just say, poor Yuugi...)

_Rule 55: _Don't ever play Wii with Atem.  
>(The guy has freakin' butter fingers)<br>(Poor Pegasus was upset that he couldnt watch Saturday morning cartoons the next day)  
>(I tried watching the flat screen in Seto's room...not the best decision)<p>

_Rule 56: _No touching Shadow's guitar.  
>(I WILL kill you slowly and painfully)<br>(Yami found that out the hard way)

_Rule 57: _No one is allowed to look up yamixyugicinnamonandsugar online...  
>(Especially Yami and Yuugi)<br>(We all brought headphones that week...even Bakura, and he's LOUD!)

_Rule 58: _No fanfictions are to be written and/or posted by anyone!  
>(THE IMAGES!)<br>(Pegasus still writes his in private...while giggling uncontrollably)  
>(I worry...)<p>

_Rule 59: _No David Bowie references!  
>(Who knew Seto could list that many?)<br>(Autumn now listens to him on full volume)

_Rule 60: _If you ever turn off the xbox while Autumn is playing Skyrim...prepare to die.  
>(BIGGEST mistake Marik ever made)<br>(No mercy...)

* * *

><p>Next 20 to be uploaded soon!<p>

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! D: **_Seriously guys (and girls), I'm majorly running out here!_**


End file.
